Companion
by Dragonfeet
Summary: Sirius keeps Remus company during a full moon.


Companion  
  
Discription: Sirius keeps Remus company during a full moon...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius and/or Remus, they belong to JK Rowling _  
  
A/N: My first Sirius/Remus fic, it isn't slash exactly but there is a little hint of slash. It's also really short...  
  
Padfoot paced the room anxiously as he watched Moony, who was asleep on the bed. After a few moments of pacing he finally stopped and sat in front of the window. He looked out at the full moon that was now uncovered by the clouds. The moonlight silently crept into the room and illuminated everything in it, casting eerie shadows. He yawned slightly and turned to look at the werewolf, his fur had an attractive glow to it. He slowly got up and crawled onto the bed beside his best friend. He nuzzled Moony affectionately, the werewolf's features were calm and relaxed as he slept soundly. This was routine. Every full moon Remus Lupin would undergo a painful transformation into a werewolf. And every time Sirius Black would accompany him as his animagus, Padfoot, a shaggy black shepherd. He had first met Remus back in thier first year at Hogwarts, that was nearly twenty years ago. They had been best friends from the moment they met, and possibly even more than that. They both taught at Hogwarts now, Remus was a Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Sirius taught an animagus class. Every full moon Remus would lock himself in his chambers, joined by Sirius. For Remus it had always made the whole ordeal less painful to have Padfoot beside him. He wasn't sure if it was because Padfoot was another canine or that because Sirius and Remus shared a tight, unbreakable bond. Padfoot was drifting off to sleep as he noticed the room get darker. Dark clouds covered the moon and soon the sound of rain was heard beating on the window. He looked over to his partner, who was still asleep. He moved closer to the sleeping werewolf and rested his head on Moony's back. Moony's breathing was deep and rhythmic and it began to lull Padfoot to sleep. Padfoot yawned as he closed his eyes slowly. He was then jarred awake by the restless shifting of the werewolf beneath him. One thing Sirius had noted about Remus was that he had frequent nightmares. Whenever they had spent the night together more often than not Remus would awake in the middle of the night. Apparently in his current form he wasn't immune to them either. He continued to watch helplessly as the werewolf whimpered and twitched, as if he were in physical pain. Padfoot licked his muzzle in reassurance as Moony slowly woke up, his amber eyes flickered with pain. Padfoot began to comfort Moony again until the werewolf fell asleep. The rain came down harder and this time was accompanied by thunder and a flash of lightning that lit the room momentarily. Padfoot shifted nervously, nudging closer to Moony as he fell asleep himself.  
  
The storm had faded as daylight flooded the chambers. Remus got up carefully as to not disturb the sleeping dog and closed the curtains. He then returned to the bed, exhausted, as he slept lightly. He subconciously stroked the large dog next to him. Padfoot opened one eye, he noticed the slim ray of light that peeked through the curtains. As he became more awake and aware of his surroundings he noticed a hand layed on his back. He studied Remus' face, the previous night had obviously taken a toll on him. He gently brushed the hair from his face with his nose and watched Remus carefully. Remus woke up and smiled as he scratched Padfoot behind the ears. They stared at each other for a minute until Padfoot decided to change back to himself. Sirius grinned and kissed Remus gently on the forehead. He then pulled Remus toward him and held him tightly. Remus shook slightly, he was still a bit shaken from the transformation. Neither of them spoke as they lay in each other's arms. Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, his own shining with emotion.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Fin?  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if i'm going to add to this one or not, i kind like it the way it is but i started a second part *shrug* oh well.. 


End file.
